1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that records on recording media, a recording system including a recording device and a control device capable of connecting to the recording device, and a method of controlling a recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices that store executable firmware and can perform operations related to recording by functions of the firmware, and store firmware version information, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-149015. The stored firmware information may be displayed on a display panel so that the firmware version can be checked.
Management information (such as firmware version information) describing the state of specific components (such as the firmware) such as in the recording device described above is set by the manufacturer and is not always in a display format that is easy for the user to understand. Because the management information is information describing the state of specific components, it must be a value corresponding as much as possible to the actual state of the component. User convenience must therefore be assured while also assuring the reliability of the management information.